


A Little Harmless Sex

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boyfriends, Community: spnkink_meme, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Summer Love, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen, Barebacking</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Harmless Sex

It was a hot summer night and Jared was on the bed whimpering as Jensen thrust in and out of him at a steady, leisurely pace. Jensen was on top of him, his hips grinding with a perfect rhythm, one that might have lulled Jared to sleep if it hadn’t felt so fucking amazing. 

Jensen had been at it for a while, teasing him mercilessly and giving him just enough to keep him hard and on edge without sending him over. Jared didn’t mind in the least—the prolonged ecstasy only made his orgasm that much stronger when it came. This wasn’t their first time being intimate but it was the first time without a condom. Sex with Jensen was always a rush, but this time the sensations felt stronger and sharper, more intense, more heated, a sensual intimate moment between them that felt as if it were the very first time. 

Their bodies were drenched with sweat and their skin was flushed, their eyes blazing with bright lust. Jared gripped Jensen’s ass harder and pulled him closer so he ruts deeper, his boyfriend’s cock nailing his sweet spot perfectly, sending a rush of arousal right to his core. He was caught on the ledge of release, so close to coming and yet not close enough. Jared whimpered with a needy little moan, and Jensen got the message; he increased his pace, setting up a swifter rhythm. 

He adjusted his position until he was thrusting sharply right against Jared's prostate, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. Jensen ground his hips forward with a deep thrust, growling as he fucked Jared for all he was worth, his muscles flexing as his orgasm built. It felt so erotic and sensual to being inside Jared bare, nothing between them, just skin. 

Jensen moaned as Jared's inner walls squeezed around his girth. Jared wrapped his arms and long, long legs tighter around his boyfriend, needing something to hold onto as Jensen rocked his hips faster and fucked him deeper, the sensation growing stronger by the second. He moaned, heat and desire curling hot in his gut, and he thrusts up against Jensen, his hips bucking wildly. 

Jensen slid almost all the way out then drove back in with a deep groan, the way Jared's wet warmth clings to him sends a new way of pleasure rushing through him, all the blood raring south as his heart kicks in his chest. He nipped at Jared’s neck hard enough to leave a mark while Jared left his own mark along his spine. 

Jared dug his nails into Jensen’s back, scratching, leaving bright red indentions on Jensen’s spine, marking the smooth freckled skin. Jensen’s cock was pummeling his sweet spot and every thrust only ratcheted up Jared’s arousal. 

The drag and pull of Jensen’s long thick cock grinding against Jared's inner walls had him clinging tighter to his boyfriend, his breath hitching at the sensation. He bit of an impassioned moan and threw his head back, his heart speeding up as the waves of bliss rose. Jared thrust his hips upward, snapping them franticly to meet Jensen’s. 

Jensen grunted and licked at Jared’s neck, feeling the heat of Jared’s body against his as his teeth marked his lover’s sun kissed skin. His rhythm began to grow wilder until he was thrusting so hard and fast it shook Jared’s body, rocking the bed into the wall with a thud. Jared felt like he was going to pass out, the intensity of the pleasure burning brightly within him, his breath growing ragged as Jensen’s thrusts got faster. 

Jensen was still going, still making him feel amazing, his hips pounding erratically into Jared’s as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. Jensen set his teeth to the side of Jared’s neck, nipping and biting sharply, the love bites like liquid fire on Jared’s skin. 

The mattress shook with the motion of their rhythm and their breath grew harsher as their orgasms built. Jensen flicked his tongue across the column of Jared’s throat then pulled back, gazing down at Jared as his hips rutted faster. 

Jared’s breath caught at the sight of Jensen, pale freckled skin flushed and beautiful, sweat beading on his forehead and temples, looking so handsome and sexy. Jared gripped Jensen’s short hair and tugged him closer, growling out "fuck me harder" as his cock twitched sharply. 

Grinning with a dirty sexy smile, Jensen did as he was prompted, riding Jared faster and fucking him brutally. His hips rammed into Jared's roughly, and Jared bit back a howl as his boyfriend thrust into him, the heated sensation flashing though him like a streak of lighting. Dear God, it felt so good. He lets out a sharp cry when Jensen slammed deep inside him, his lover’s cock nailing his sweet spot dead on. 

“Love the sounds you make,” Jensen growled as he thrust deeper and harder into Jared. “Gets me so turned on, makes me so fucking hard.” He thrusts in balls deep inside Jared's ass before pulling out until the head clung on the ring of muscle holding it in, then pushed back with a lightening quick snap of his hips. 

Jared let lose a cry of pleasure, drawing out another moan as Jensen rutted into. He grew even louder as the pleasure built and his cries of bliss couldn’t be silenced. He digs his fingers deep into the comforter, knuckles whitening as his heart thumps rabbit fast in his chest; he was so hard it hurt, his cock is cherry red and leaking between them. He moaned vociferously as Jensen rode him, his lover slamming into him with a rapid pace that left him almost breathless, the sweet drag and pull of Jensen’s cock making Jared’s legs shake. 

Jensen pounded into him with force, jarring his body, sure to leave Jared aching for days. Jared lost himself in the ravaging bliss for what seemed like forever, the moments wearing on as he took the pounding from Jensen. He could feel the pleasure building even more, burring brighter and hotter. 

Jensen’s pace was being to falter, still fucking him roughly, but losing rhythm, thrusts frantic and out of control. He was so close, body strung tight, and Jared could feel it in his pace. Jensen was getting closer to the edge, but he held off from coming—he wanted Jared to come first. He wanted to see his lovers face afterwards, when he filled him up with his hot sticky seed. 

Jensen growled deep in his throat as he gave a sharp thrust, sounding like a feral beast, the tone pushing Jared right over the edge. When Jared came, his entire world was blurred with white hot pleasure, his back bowing and his toes curling, his eyes rolling up in his head and his mouth falling open as his cock twitched, pulsing hot and sticky cum between them. 

His toned, ripped body tensed, his muscles contracting over and over again, his nerves like livewires sparking brightly. His hole clenched deliciously around Jensen's manhood, the sensation pushing his lover closer to the edge. In a few thrusts, the feeling of Jared tightening around his cock had Jensen in pure bliss. A few seconds later, Jared felt Jensen spasm above him, grunting hard and moaning his name, the sound alone enough to make him come again. 

Jensen rutted against Jared as he spilled his seed deep inside his boyfriends body, ridding out the last waves of bliss. Jared moaned, feeling the warm rush of cum inside him. It was a sensation like he had never felt, strangely intimate, like a brand; as if Jensen were marking him as his own. It felt amazing—glorious. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of skin on skin and their harsh breathing, their hearts beating with a frantic pace as their bodies shuddered with the aftershocks. 

With a huff, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, humming softly when he felt Jared’s heart beating against his chest. He nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck and rubbed his stubble along the warm flesh. Spent, he gathered the strength to gaze at Jared. His boyfriend looked blissed out, face flushed and lips kiss swollen. Jared’s hair was a tussled mess as well, and Jensen smiled as he brushed a lock of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. He kissed Jared's face; his cheeks, lips, and mouth, leaving sweet little caresses in his wake. 

"I love you, Jared." Jensen kissed his boyfriends cheek softly.

"Love you too, Jensen." Jared’s mind felt fuzzy, still reeling from the force of his orgasm. He felt lightheaded, his pretty eyes were half-lidded, his gaze glassy. He felt dirty and fifthly, and the sensation made him smirk with a naughty kinky smile. Yet, through the fog of his arousal, he managed to gather enough brain cells to draw Jensen into a hot tongue heavy kiss, lips dancing with bliss as his body hummed with pleasure. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=62798#t62798)


End file.
